1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new exercise apparatus for exercising a user's stomach, back and leg muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,258 by McArthur; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,513 by Habing et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,040 by Ehrenfried; U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,411 by Baldwin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,776 by Hotas; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,687 by Hunter.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new exercise apparatus. The inventive device includes a base frame with a front post upwardly extending therefrom. A bench is pivotally coupled to the base frame and attached to the front post. A backrest is pivotally coupled to the bench. A motor with a pair of opposite outwardly extending rotating shafts is mounted under the bench. A pair of side posts upwardly extend from the base frame and each have a pulley rotatably mounted thereto. Each of the rotating shafts has a spool coupled thereto. A pair of elongate flexible cables are coupled to the backrest with a first of the cables looped around one of the pulleys and wound around one of the spools and a second of the cables looped around the other of the pulleys and wound around the other of the spools.
In these respects, the exercise apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising a user's stomach, back and leg muscles.